Masks
by nuke
Summary: Everybody wears a mask, but its whats hidden underneath that counts.Have replaced chapter three with the checked version rather than the error riddled one that was posted previously.
1. Chapter 1

Masks

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine .This is my first Buffy Story and my first story for a few years. I could do with a beta if anyone is interested ??? Please  pretty please .

Finding out that magic was real ad that the monsters under the bed existed was not the shock it should have been. Why? Lots of reasons I suppose but mainly due to masks, not the plastic kind that people wear at Halloween or even ancient tribal masks but the kind of masks people wear every day and the power they contain.

Look at the group of people who protect our hometown.

First, the mask of the warrior portraying: strength, courage and protection. A mystical soldier destined to fight the forces of evil, in reality a scared, lost and selfish little girl who wants everything her own way.

Next the sorceress: powerful, magical, and clever, a sheep with brains desperate to belong, who uses her cleverness to fit in, manipulating those around her, clever yet no wisdom, a tragedy waiting to happen.

The scholar: wise, learned, an observer of humanity and an encyclopaedia on dangers mystical, an oracle using ancient prophecy to warn of eldritch evil.

And lastly the fool: irrelevant, impetuous and overlooked. The fool or jester was once a position of power. A person discounted who people talked freely in front of yet one who had the ear of the king. A spy, a protector, a wild card in this hand of tarot our home has been dealt.

So who am I you ask, well you could say I am an observer, a watcher even but that title has been taken. Instead let me tell you a story…

He walked into the library and stopped, the gang sat around the table yet no books where piled up, no pages being turned instead there was silence. An oppressive weight that slumped his shoulders and for an instant bowed his head and slipped his mask into place.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Kick his ass!"

The barely suppressed fury in her voice made the words a hiss between her clenched teeth.

"Huh?"

"You told me Willow said to kick his ass!"

"Yeah Xand, what's the matter didn't you trust me or Buffy, did you think we were as useless as you? Or are you just jealous? Willow added.

"Yeah that's right Xander! Did you think that with Angel gone you would stand a chance? As if I, would go out with someone as pathetic as you!"

"You can't fight with us any more Xander we can't trust you and besides you can't even stop your parents from hitting you never mind defeat a vampire!"

Up till that point their arguments had simply washed over him as he had expected their tirade at some point, but the final declaration by Willow his supposed best friend, broke him. Keeping his mask of non concern in place he turned and walked from the library without a word.

Willow turned from the slowly closing library door towards Giles and Buffy, the latter looking satisfied the former looking aghast.

"Willow just how long have you known that Xander's parents physically abuse him?"

His words were slightly more irate than usual but the ice in his eyes scared the witch more than any demon that they had ever faced. Realising that her remark about his parents had been too much Willow started to panic.

"I…I…I…"

She looked at Buffy the pleading look I her eyes impelling the slayer to come to her friends defence.

"Giles, leave her alone! There is no need to scare Willow just because he is too useless to defend himself!"

"Get out."

The words barely above a whisper contained a suppressed torrent of fury.

"I don't believe this you're telling us to get out! You're taking his side over mine!"

The whine in he Slayer's voice was the final straw.

"Get out, NOW!"

The last word escaped with a roar that startled the two girls and had them stare in shock. Buffy was the first to recover and let loose with her anger.

"If that's you attitude I want a new watcher one I can trust."

Walking towards the door Giles grabbed his jacket and whispered a soft reply before entering the night.

"As you wish."

Across town in the shadows, three figures met.

"Well?

"It is as was foretold Master, the first segment of the prophecy has been fulfilled."

The third figure stepped towards the speaker and placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

"The time is at hand, soon the portal will open. We must prepare."

With that all three melted into the shadows leaving no trace of their meeting nor clue to their purpose.

It had taken a few weeks for Buffy and Willow to first notice something was wrong. After trying to turn Xander into a social leper, by spreading certain rumours about him, the girls had started to notice that they where being ignored. While never in the same league as Cordellia and her sheep in the popularity stakes, in general most of the student body would smile or offer a quick 'Hi' in passing. Buffy pulled Willow to one side.

"Is it just me or does everyone seem to be ignoring us?"

"Maybe it's a spell!" the witch replied.

"Maybe we are invisible!"

"Giles?"

"Giles," The slayer confirmed as the two rushed to the library for answers.

"Giles! Something weird is …"

Buffy stopped mid rant as she fully entered the library and saw that her watcher was not alone. Sat around the table where three people, her watcher and two strangers, one male and one female.

The strangers stood as she entered, both looked relaxed yet at the same time ready to flow into action. The male walked over to her and held out his hand. Buffy sized him up as she shook his hand. He was around six foot tall with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and an impressive athletic build considering he was near Giles' age.

The Stranger smiled as he watched the slayer look him over, "Miss Summers, my name is Ken Masters and I will be your new watcher."

"What? Giles what's he talking about?"

At this the blonde woman stepped forward ,a few inches taller than Buffy with long blonde braids and blue eyes. A few years younger than Masters, she too had that athletes body and moved like a shark, graceful yet deadly.

"Slayer Summers, my name is Camilla Masters. Mr Giles has relinquished his role as your watcher at your request, my husband and I are here to take over. We will meet you here after school for patrol. Now, I believe you have science in a few minutes goodbye."

With that she ushered the two of them out of door and returned to the table.

"Well Ripper how was that?"

Giles smiled as two old friends. "In all seriousness, Buffy is a capable slayer with a good ability. She just needs to grow up and realise she is not the only warrior against the darkness and that her status makes her no better than anybody else."

"Don't worry Ripper, we will take good care of her, it's not as if we're getting rid of you."

"I know my dear, I know."

Sitting against a tree in the quad Xander ate his lunch thinking about the past few weeks. Since the split things at school had been strange. He'd noticed the isolation of his former friends by his fellow students but thought little of it, after all it was none of his concern. In fact he thought with a smile, he had only two concerns at the moment home and hunting, as his battered face and body could attest to his parents had gone into overdrive recently with beatings being a more frequent and much more brutal. As for the vampires...

"Hey Doofus!"

"Hi Queen C. where is your heard, sorry entourage this fine day?"

Clipping his shoulder with their hand Cordelia caught the wince from the light blow and sat down next to him. Xander watched her eyes as she sat, in them there was no ridicule nor scorn, no sympathy or pity. Only concern this he decided that the true Cordy, not the mask, she wore in public.

"Xander what's wrong? Is it a Bitchy and Witchy did she hit you? Did you know they have gone round badmouthing you, that is why everybody is ignoring them? You may not be the most popular, but you are liked."

"No Cordy, it's not them I am fine."

With that he stood up and walked towards the school. Watching him leave, Cordelia stood up with their mask back in place and headed for class.

The dark figure watched from the shadows as the slayer, witch and two unknowns stomped around the cemetery. The figure observed the two newcomers closely, both moved with the fluid grace of a predator, both warriors alert, ready yet seemingly relaxed and nonchalant. The figure scouted for the watcher, but with no sign of him moved closer for a more thorough observation.

The unknown female tensed ever so slightly and suddenly signalled her partner. They were being watched. As the dark figure was about to withdraw, seven vampires surrounded the group.

Palming a stake, as she taunted the group Buffy let fly her weapon with an underhand throw dusting their leader.

Looking in disbelief from their leader to their would-be victim, the other six decided on easier targets and ran with a snarl for the newcomers. The other two Vampires circling like vultures.

Splitting up to gain more room to move the male engaged his opponent's first. Waiting for the right hook the monster was telegraphing the man ducked under the swing and using the flex in his knees delivered an uppercut that drove to demon into the air above him. Jumping the man performed a twisting roundhouse and kicked the second vamp catching it in the head, stunning it before the initial vamp landed on it in a heap. Landing in a crouch the man fell into a forward role during which he pulled two stakes and plunged them into his assailants, producing one huge dust pile.

The female waited until the last possible second before dropping to her hands and sweeping the legs of her first vampire than pushing up in two a handstand catching the second under the chin before flipping to her feet and calmly dusting her two.

The last two vampires stopped to look at each other and then ran in opposite directions. One ran directly towards the dark observer. He waited until the vampire had just passed and then with a look of disgust flicked his fingers at the fleeing daemon causing it to explode into dust, realising the need to report the dark figure melted back into the shadows.

Buffy and her group at the shock of seeing a vampire dust spontaneously decided to regroup back at base.

"Wow did you see that, Buffautomatic poof?"Willow added in shock.

"Yeah, but more importantly, did you see the moves on them two, almost as good as me. Well, for a pair of normal humans."

Behind the two girls, Ken Masters smirked to himself, while as wife checked out the site of the spontaneous dusting.

Checking the grass for any sign of a trail near the dust pile Camilla could find nothing, sifting through the dust of the deceased daemon also obtained of nothing of importance. Yet next the pile was an old rusty pin. Like one used to hold buttonhole flower in place. Was it a clue or just dropped by a visitor. Camilla didn't know, but as she had nothing else to go on, she took it as she exited the graveyard and returned to the library.

Back at the library, things were not going Buffy's way.

"Well Miss Summers, not a very impressive display. Super mystical warrior one, normal old humans four. It seems to me, you need a lot more training, you have strength and skill at but no feel for your techniques which you would have if you have mastered them. You will need more training than I thought. So see you at 7 a.m. then?"

"Listen, Ken you and Barbie have been here five minutes. I am slayer, you know the one girl, blah blah blah. I've survived so far on the hellmouth without your extra trading. So, I don't think so, I'm the slayer, I slay, you're the watcher so... go read a book a something, tell Giles I'll see him tomorrow after school."

As she stormed out of the library with Willow in tow, Giles exited his office.

"Oh dear, things are worse than I thought please don't be too harsh on her tomorrow."

"I am not the one to worry about, just wait till Cammy hears she called her Barbie."

"Oh dear!" Was Giles only reply as he started to frantically clean his glasses.

The dark figure had just finished his report to his master.

"Hmm it sounds like Ken and Cammy, excellent .They are two of Bison's old thralls, they will be able to help us when the time approaches. Give them this. They will know that I have sent you."

With that the master handed over what looked like a piece of white ribbon and started to laugh.

Xander listened to the radio as he got dressed for school.

"... And in other news, some joker has convinced the local paper that he has video footage of a man encased in ice in Sunnydale Park who then exploded into dust when the ice started to melt, some people huh? So Bob how is the weather looking for exploding snowmen?"

Quickly finishing up Xander had only one thought, Giles. Getting to the school early Xander made his way to the library trying to sneak in carefully to avoid Buffy. He skirted around the walls towards the office and was about to knock he had a voice from the stacks,

"Can I help you?"

Xander looked up at the blond haired man.

"I'm looking for Mr Giles, is he in?"

Hearing Xander's, Giles exited from the office.

"Xander how good to..."

"Mr Giles, this is not a social visit, I..."

Xander looked up at the stranger and gave Giles questioning glance. Interpreting the look, Giles quickly answered,

"Xander this is Mr Ken Masters, Buffy's new watcher. He's safe to talk in front of."

"Have you seen this morning's paper, there is a 10 photographs sequence of a human Popsicle turning to dust as the sun melted the ice. Not that it bothers me as I'm no longer allowed to fight but I thought you should know."

With that, he turned and walked out the door Ken turned towards Giles,

"Research?"

"I'll grab the books."

Chapter 2

Cordelia had had enough. She had thought about it all day, barely listening in class and she had finally come to a decision. Tonight, she was going to do something about Xander Harris.

Pulling up outside of his dilapidated house, Cordelia set herself for a battle and knocked on the door.

Xander's mum or from the door dressed in her waitress uniform, her hair a mess.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She asked in a drunken slur.

Putting on her best fake smile, Cordelia brightly answered.

"Is Xander there?"

"The fool is busy. He will see you in school tomorrow."

With that, she went to slam the door closed. Dropping the fake smile, Cordelia put her foot in the door and barged it open. Then, she stepped in front of Xander's mother.

"Listen, I don't know what your problem is bought in case you haven't noticed there's something wrong with your son..."

"I know that he's useless, the stupid lazy..."

Xander's mother stopped midsentence as Cordelia slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare, get out of my way I'm here to help your son."

The shock and Xander's mothers face slowly slipped into a smile as she ushered the angry girl inside.

"You must be Cordelia, Alexander talks about you all the time, I can see why. Come in, come in."

Flustered by the turnaround in the woman's attitude and buy her now sober demeanour, Cordelia gingerly stepped inside.

Cordelia allowed herself to be ushered from the threadbare and dirty front room into an immaculate kitchen.

From the kitchen Cordelia was led down a flight of stairs into the cellar. Expecting a small dark, dank room, the cavernous brightly lit area confused her. Looking around, she could see weights, training dummies, mats, what looked like a huge jungle gym and various other apparatus she could not name.

Hearing the sounds of a fight to her left, she turned to see two figures fighting. The figures where poetry in motion, both punching and kicking striking like two whirlwinds, putting any display of the slayers to shame.

From behind her, Cordelia heard Xander's mother shout something in an unknown language. Suddenly, one of the fighters started to fumble, and it seemed to Cordelia, only managing to avoid being beaten to a pulp by sheer luck, as he tripped and stumbled out of harm's way.

The better fighter launched a rapid and deadly looking kicking combination which the second figure fell backwards to avoid. As he fell it for into the other's groin, caused him to topple pain. Then, as the second figure turned to get up, he accidentally kicked the fighter in the back of the head, ending the fight.

Startling Cordelia with their closeness, Xander's mother whispered in her ear.

"Drunken boxing, effective no?"

Something about the last fall and kick triggered a memory in Cordelia, as she remembered seeing a vampire fall victim to it.

"Xander Harris! You are in so much trouble mister!"

" Cordelia... I... "

"You, you jerk! All this time, you had me worried about you patrolling the slayer and possibly getting killed, and all this time you've been a... a... some kind of male slayer!"

The anger and worry in her voice caused Xander to smirk.

"You were worried about me?"

Cordelia stepped forward and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Yeah, but only a little bit you...you... what are you anyway?"

A rich male voice replied from behind Cordelia causing her to turn with a start.

"A shadow warrior, Miss Chase, a shinobi."

"So you're telling me you're some sort of demon?" Cordelia replied with a tremble in her voice.

"No Cordy, I'm a ninja."


	2. invisibility

In the library, things were going well. Buffy has walked and looked to be confronted by a rates looking Cammy Masters.

"I thought you were told to be here at 7 am not pm?"

"And I told Ken it I would be here after school, which I am so lighten up Barbie."

A flash of anger passed through Cammy's face before a sweet smile plastered itself there.

"Oh I remember now, you are the mighty slayer and we should bow to your magnificence, well then slayer, fancy taking on a mere mortal for a sparring match?"

With a nod of agreement the two women headed for the mats, while Willow sat down at the table.

"What are we researching?"

"A demon that has the ability to freeze its opponents, here to grab a book."

On the mat Cammy had just finished warming up and stood to look at this smirking slayer.

"Ready?"

"When you are."

The two women stopped, a moment of perfect stillness before Buffy exploded forward with a right punch. Cammy seemed to twist slightly circling her arms and Buffy hit the mat with a thud.

"Lesson one, never underestimate me."

Flipping back to her feet and Buffy attacked with swift kicking combinations only seconds later to end on a back once more.

"Lesson two, never call me Barbie!"

This time, Buffy attacked from the floor and pulled the mat from underneath her opponent, launching her into the air. Cammy somersaulted in the air to land on her hands from which she rolled forward, landing with a foot on Buffy's throat.

"Final lesson, balance is everything now get up. We have a patrol to do."

Can we walked over to the table and picked up a book to continue her research, leaving the slayer humiliated and shocked on the floor.

Cordelia watched in shock as Xander stripped off his top showing his muscular form and glided towards the changing area.

"Surprised?"

Startled yet again, Cordelia turned to slap the man behind her on the arm.

"Will you to stop that!"

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why does he act like such a... a... goof if he so obviously not? He could captain any of the school teams, hell he could rule the school!"

"He is a shadow warrior unseen, unexpected unknown who would think Xander Harris, of all people capable. Besides, there are no shadows to be found in the limelight. You know, I remember when he was little. At his first few weeks at school, and all this was still a game to him he came home and asked if you were a shinobi as well."

"Me! Why?"

"The others he had figured out pretty quickly, but your mask he couldn't see behind."

"My mask?"

"Yeah," Xander answered walking towards the group towelling is hair. "I couldn't see past the Queen C mask that hid Cordy within."

Xander's father smiled briefly before resuming the conversation,

"The need masks is over, the Lin Keui have arrived. The time approaches, you known what must be done."

Cordelia watched as Xander melted into the shadows.

"So why told me all of this is so secret?"

"Simple, you're the first person to really care for him," Xander's mom replied. "Besides, it is time to Xander to show his true self. Not the match keywords to keep his friends happy."

From the Shadows Xander trailed Buffy and her watchers throughout their patrol cataloguing their fighting styles as they dusted a total of six vampires. As they turned to head back to the library, he overtook them using the sewers and decided to do a bit of spying. Watching from the stacks, he saw the group arrive and after 10 minutes watched Buffy leave.

In the library, Giles and the watchers had made some headway in identifying the demon.

"I am pretty sure that we are looking for a forest daemon from China, but what one is doing here I'll never know."

"That is almost correct watcher," sepulchral voice whispered from the shadows.

The three watchers turned battle ready towards the apparent threat. Melting from the dark shadows in the library, a figure step towards them.

"Who are you and what you want?"

The figure was dressed in a black ninjutsu gi with yellow highlights. A dark hood covered his head and a facemask decorated like a demon, covered his lower face.

"I have many names Mr Masters, but you may call me Scorpion. I am here to warn you about what you face."

"Which is?"Ken enquired slowly inching closer.

"The forest demons or Lin Keui are clan of ninja, assassins for hire."

"Like the order of Terraka?" Giles asked as he polished as glasses.

"No, true ninja are much more dangerous. In order of skill or deadliness at the bottom you have the brotherhood of assassins, thugs for hire. Then come the Hand, a cadre of ninja from many places, the best assassins most human evils know. If you show distinction in the Hand, you may become Terraka, supernatural murders.

But all of these are amateurs compared to true ninja and the Lin Keui are formidable ninja. It is the Lin Keui champion you face, the evil known as Sub Zero."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Cammy asked to trying to distract the figure, so her husband could get close enough to subdue him.

"You don't, I suppose, but then, I am not the one trying to get close enough to attack am I Mr Masters?"

Stopping in his tracks ken looked slightly sheepish.

"The time is coming when the slayer will need all her allies to survive the combat; one of them holds the key."

With that, he stepped into the shadows vanished, having given the watchers to research and verify.

Next morning, Cordelia watched Xander as he entered school. Tripping stumbling laughing, smiling his mask firmly in place, fooling the others, but not her never again. Noticing her stare, he threw her an honest smile, laughter dancing in his eyes as he headed towards her and motioned with his head.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell bitchy and witchy you about yourself?"

"No, but I might have to tell the new watchers."

"Yeah, come on, I'll fill you in on the way to the library. I got a call from Giles, all Scoobies required past and present."

The library was a high activity when they arrived, Xander stopped on the threshold, taking in the sight. Buffy was the first to notice him,

"Get out of here now or else!"

Her declaration drew the attention of the others; Cordelia grasped his hand and sound support. Giles was the first to respond,

"Buffy, has done here in the hope he may have information. After all, he did draw the situation to our notice."

"He's a traitor Giles, he lied to me and made me kill Angel. He can't be trusted."

Deciding to play up to the slayer and play devil's advocate Ken moved nearer the slayer as he spoke.

"She may have a point, we have only met the young man once. Can he be trusted?"

Before Xander could respond Cordelia stepped forward in full Queen C mode.

"Xander lied to keep you and the rest of this planet safe. Your precious Angel was a teacher killing, watcher torturing, world ending vampire at the time!"

Becoming distraught, as the truth is hit home. Buffy lashed out with her only remaining defence,

"He was jealous because I picked Angel over him. He lied to remove the competition, because he wanted me!"

Looking at hysterical friend, Willow pulled her into a hug glaring at the offending people.

"That still doesn't determine if they can be trusted."

Xander stepped forward smiling, "Ken Masters, former USA karate champion and street fighter. You became aware of demons after becoming a thrall to a demon going by the name of Bison. Married to Camilla or Cammy, ex Red Hawk Delta Force and M.I.6, again an ex thrall of Bison."

Cammy butted in,

"Okay, you have contacts and have done your homework, but that doesn't mean we can trust you."

"No it doesn't. But if Mr Giles will not vouch for me, I'll go."

Giles stored, "Enough! Xander is an integral part of this group and has helped avert various attempts to open the Hellmouth, I trust him with my life."

The bell rang the second period as if calling an end to the argument and forcing students to leave the class. Buffy Xander and Cordelia at P.E Willow left for advanced trigonometry.

"You know you shouldn't have been able to dig up my exact military career, nor our run in with Bison."

"Hmm, you're right; I think I'll keep an eye on Mr Harris." With that Ken picked up a gym bag and walked from the library.

Standing in the library, Xander looked around as the various teams split off to practice leaving the geeks, nerds and uncoordinated for a coach to notice them. Ignoring the others Xander picked up a skipping rope and started to skip his eyes closing as he got lost in the rhythm and simple repetition.

After a few minutes he heard the tread of an adult approaching and put down the rope.

In front of the class in a red gi with a black belt stood Ken Masters a red ribbon holding his hair in place.

"My name's Coach Masters or Sensei and for the next 20 weeks I will be taking you for some self defence lessons. Now, everybody pair up and we will run through some drills."

He stopped talking as the group paired up leaving Buffy and Xander without a partner. Gesturing to them to pair up ken demonstrated the first drill. The lesson passed quickly with Buffy taking every opportunity to hit, kick it as their hurt Xander until,

"Miss Summers, Mr Harris is not your punching bag detention!" Ken roared as he noticed the slayer's abuse as the boy hit the floor for the 10th time. "Class dismissed."

As the rest of the group filed out, Xander lay unmoving on the floor. Ken walked over to the remaining student.

"Are you okay, Mr Harris? You took a few powerful hits there."

Xander rolled backwards into a hands stand and then regained his feet.

"I'm fine coach."

"Really, most people would be in agony or even traction after that beating?"

"Buffy is strong and fast but her technique and balance are awful, you have your work cut out for you training out her bad habits." Xander answered with a smirk.

"And I suppose you're better?" The watcher asked.

"Want to find out?"

Smiling, both men walked onto the mat and took up a left-handed fighting stance, right foot forward. The following fight was fast and furious, a full range of kicks and punches sweeps and locks being employed and countered.

Outside, the rest of the teams had started to file back into a shower until they notice the fight.

"Harris is fighting the karate coach!"

From that point the audience grew calmer, voicing their shock Harris, holding his own. Cordelia watched with a smile.

After a few minutes Ken realised that the kid was good, relaxing, realising he didn't have to worry about the kid. He started to enjoy the fight. Seeing a weakness in Xander's defence, Ken dove in with a double palm heel strike to the chin and groin sending Xander to the mat. Standing over his opponent, he offered his hand,

"You know kid you aren't bad."

Taking the hand Xander got to his feet, "Thanks my karate is pretty rusty, I prefer street."

Laughing at Xander's answer, Ken resumed his stance, "okay then street it is."

"But this time," Xander replied, "No holding back."

Kent shifted to its normal right-handed stance and the battle resumed. Noticing the crowd Ken set himself up for one of his signature moves and jumped into a helicopter kick to find Xander not there. As he landed, he turned around guard up to see Xander standing on his hands, legs out body spinning. The shock of seeing the familiar move performed by a child made him pause for a second and so receive multiple strikes sending him crashing to the mat.

Outside, the pupils and coaches watched in awe as 'loser' Harris beat a national karate champion, then, as the Hellmouth effect kicked in they slowly drifted away, leaving Cordelia smiling as she entered the gym.

Flipping from his hands, Xander pulled Kent to his feet and passed him a length of white ribbon. As he headed to the showers, he remarked over his shoulder,

"Mum says hi and that you and Cammy should come over to dinner some night."

Cordelia walked over to the silent coach who was staring at the ribbon on his hands in remembrance of past allies.

"So is he any good?"

Ken looked at the cheerleader wondering how she fit into all of this.

"Xander's got some fantastic potential, and his being a southpaw will throw inexperienced opponents. I mean, he beat me when we both went all out, and that isn't easy."

"What a southpaw?" Cordelia asked.

"It's an old boxing term for a left-handed fighter. It I even fought him left-handed to give him a chance but when he wanted to go all out I switched to my stronger..."

Put off by the cheerleaders giggling, Ken stopped his explanation.

"What's so funny?"

"Xander isn't left handed!"


	3. Chapter 3

A.N This is a repost of chapter three after Red Death pointed out in a review that it was riddled with errors. The errors are my fault I have started to use Dragon 10 speech recognition software and then stupidly posted the unchecked version instead of this one. Sorry!

Chapter three

Waiting for nightfall, so that he could meet with his contact, Sub Zero sat thinking about past mistakes. It had been almost 8 years since he had been forced to leave his wife and daughter in America. Back then his clan had been little more than murders, death for hire, but since his return day had become true shinobi.

Lin Keui dojo eight years ago

He stood in front of his master and fellow warriors, a champion yet he knew that at any moment his life could be over for what he was about to propose.

"I addressed the Lin Keui today to ask a question, why do we kill humans?"

"What did you have us do Sub Zero, grow and sell flowers?" Quiet laughter followed his master's statement.

"No master, you mistake my meaning, who assembled here can honestly say they are challenged by human opponents? While in America I killed many times and then one night I found a challenge worthy of our skills."

He paused baiting them, praying to whoever would listen to a reforming assassin that they would bite. He could see the interest in his fellow warriors, he just hoped his master was similarly interested.

"Demons!"

The master stood, "What nonsense is this, you would have us fight stories told to frighten children. Enough of this nonsense take him away. You Sub Zero are no longer Lin Keui I sentence you..."

"Stop!" The quiet voice resonated from the back of the hall. "Your champion speaks the truth, Lin Keui. The emperor has opened the portals before the allotted time allowing the monsters entrance to this realm."

As he spoke the figure walked forward, his head bowed, is long grey hair obscuring his face.

"You lie old man!" The master spat, "Kill this old fool."

"Halt." The commanding told held the assembled ninja in place.

"You have subverted the Lin Keui from their true nature and purpose for long enough, ******Tsung. It is time to show your true form."**

******A bolt of lightning flew from the stranger hitting the master. Rather than hurting him his form started to shimmer until in front of the ninja stood Shang Tsung, Soul stealer and emissary to the emperor.**

******Before any action could take place Sub Zero spoke out,**

******"I challenge you Tsung for the murder of our master. By your emperor's own rule I challenge you to mortal combat."**

******A ring was soon cleared with the two combatants in the middle.**

******"You cannot hope to win I control the souls of thousands of warriors including your master, your soul is mine." Shang Tsung taunted as he circled his opponent."**

******"FIGHT!"**

******The two warriors clashed in a tornado of techniques, the intensity of the battle shocking none. It became quickly apparent to Sub Zero that he was out classed. The surrounding fighters watched their champion take minute after minute of punishment. Finally they watched as their champion struggled to stand exhausted from the beating he had administrated Tsung stumbled over to the staggering Sub Zero. Grabbing him by the back of his neck he prepared to finish his adversary with a soul drain.**

**"****Your soul is..."**

**"****Mine!" Sub Zero shouted as he lay into Tsung with a vicious uppercut. Taking advantage of the exhausted fighter Sub Zero began to retaliate, each strike to a nerve cluster, until he finally knocked his opponent out.**

******As unconsciousness claimed him, the form of Shang Tsung vanished.**

**"****By right of conquest, I, Sub Zero, claim leadership of the **Lin Keui."

The watching Ninja as one sank to one knee in allegiance. The old man stepped forward,

"Who would have thought to see the rope a dope performed by a shinobi, he he he." With that the old man vanished with a crackle of lightning.

A knock on the door brought him back from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

A ninja in the blue livery of the Lin Keui entered,

"Master, the ones you seek are here in Sunnydale."

Scorpion watched as the slayer sulked through her solo patrol,

"It's not fair," Buffy muttered to herself. Not only had she got a detention for beating up Xander but then Giles had lectured her about what would have happened if she had permanently injured him. To make matters worse she had only found one vamp tonight and she needed to vent her frustration on something.

Willy's bar was packed and had been for the past week or so, there was something stalking the night killing demons, and it wasn't the slayer. This thing was part of the night itself, silent, deadly, ruthless and invisible.

Willy looked up as the door flew open; the bar fell silent in anticipation as the slayer stormed in.

"Thank God it's only you slayer."At his announcement the normal hum of conversation resumed.

"What do you mean only me?" The ticked off slayer queried.

"Something is hunting in the night killing demons invisibly; it's got the whole community scared."

"So I'm not scary anymore?" The slayer replied as she yanked the now trembling barkeep over his bar.

"Of course you are, but well some, not me, but some figure as you gave Angelus a few breaks then you can be reasoned with." Willy hastily replied trying to pacify the slayer.

A group of vampires stood and approached the bar.

"So you're the slayer who slept with Angelus huh, how much?"

"What?"

Not realising the trouble he was stirring the vamp continued.

"I can see it now, all the vamps boasting about bagging a slayer, how many could say they banged one!"

As the vampire laughed four of his minions grabbed Buffy and forced her down onto the floor.

From the shadows a member of the Lin Keui was about to intervene when the door to the bar opened and a figure stood shadowed in the night. He stepped into the bar.

Turning from the helpless slayer the vampire started to laugh,

"Look who it is, it's the yellow Power Ranger!"

The figure flicked his two hands and the four vampires holding the slayer exploded into dust. Getting to her feet the slayer tapped the lead vamp on the shoulder before running a stake into its heart.

"Spread the word, the Hellmouth is now under my protection."

"Who are you?" Willy asked from his hiding place below the bar.

"The Scorpion."

The Lin Keui ninja fled to inform his master that their ancient nemesis had arrived on the Hellmouth.

Cordelia, dressed for a night out, found herself at Xander's once more; it seemed more like home than her house. It was strange how she could be herself here, yet not at home, at least not since her father left. Her mother said he was a soldier on a tour of duty and he would return, but she knew the truth, he gone.

Watching her from the doorways Xander noticed the sadness in her eyes and thought about how to banish it. He stepped into the room with a sigh,

"You know since I'm dropping my goof mask, I suppose I'll need to get some new clothes, fancy taking me shopping tomorrow?"

Looking at him stood in black dress pants and a black shirt Cordelia had two thoughts, the first bringing a smile to her face was 'shopping', and the last surprising herself had been 'mine'!

"Okay, but with one condition."

"What that?"

"No Hawaiian shirts!"

Laughing Xander reached for her hand and guided her towards the front door.

"So what you want to do tonight?"

Wanting to show off this new Xander, as well as stake her claim she replied, "Bronze?"

"Bronze it is then."

Still holding hands the two left smiling not noticing the eyes in the darkness watching them traipse into the night.

"Do you think he knows?"

"If he's anything like you, not a clue."

"Wha..."

"Hush!"

"Yes dear," and with that he followed his wife back into the basement.

The bronze was busy, the band had most up dancing and as they entered Xander and Cordelia had an unobstructed view of the majority of the club. To the left, in their normal seats sat Buffy and Willow both glaring at the couple as soon as they entered. In a corner at the back of the bar sat Ken, his eyes scanning for danger and to the right Harmony and the rest of the Cordettes. Separating for the moment Xander walked over to sit with Ken while Cordelia approached her sheep.

"On your own?"

Ken smiled and offered a seat to the young man in front of him.

"No, Cammy is at the bar."

The two men sat chatting unaware of the evil that was sizing them up.

"It must be Christmas!"

"What you mean Harm?"

"Hi Cordy, look over there, two hunks just waiting to be unwrapped."

Looking to were the blonde was pointing Cordelia let a small smile settle on her face as Cammy approached the two men.

"Sorry Harm, but the blonde is married and as for the one in black well good luck."

"Why?"

"Because Xander has never liked you."

"That's Harris! Wow!"

"Besides," Cordelia said softly as she walked away, "he's mine, he just doesn't know it yet."

As she reached the table she caught the end of the conversation,

"... Xander is not left-handed either."

Smiling at the pair, Cammy teasingly responded.

"I know who you are Xander, the fighting skills give it away, you're the dread Pirate Roberts!"

Laughing, Cordelia put her hand on his shoulder he turned towards her.

"Want dance Xander?"

"As you wish," he replied standing and offering his hand.

On the dance floor the pair seemed to dance to their own music, slowly getting closer and closer. Unable to resist temptation Xander leaned down and kissed Cordelia. The shock of him doing what she'd been wanting to do caused her to jerk back away from him. His apology died on his lip's as Cordelia pulled him back in for another kiss.

It seemed to Xander ass he stared into Cordelia's eyes the whole world had stopped, a moment of silence to celebrate what had happened. Looking around he realised that things had stopped but not in celebration. A group of 20 vampires led by humanoid Demon with pointed teeth and arm spikes like a polgaran had entered the club. Vaulting to the stage the Demon back handed the band's singer.

"I am Baraka," the Demon rasped, "I challenge the self-proclaimed protector of the Hellmouth."

Buffy stepped forward, "Hey Babar, you want the slayer well here I am."

One of the vampires pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it straight at Buffy's face.

"Not you, the Scorpion! To ensure his presence we will keep the females for... entertainment. Release the males, you have one hour to get him here."

"Squeezing Cordy's hand for reassurance, Xander allowed himself to be pushed towards the exit. Once outside and out of view he raced for home.

The Xander blew through the house like a hurricane, not even stopping to acknowledge his parents presence.

"What's the matter?"

"A Demon called Baraka has Cordy and others trapped in the Bronze. He's keeping them to ensure somebody called Scorpion accepts his challenge."

"So why the panic?"

"Because nobody knows where to find this Scorpion, and Cordy and the girls are in danger."

Missing the nod and look at his parents shared, Xander was shocked when he looked into their smiling faces.

"We may be able to help you with that!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sorry for the long delay but Real life has been hectic, but I have managed to finish the story on paper so I now know where it's going. ( hopefully!)

"What do you mean you may be able to help?"

Xander watched as father led him to the table and sat down while his mother left the room.

"Did you ever wonder why your mother and I never taught you at the same time?" His father asked, "Or why you could never show others the techniques we practised together?"

"Of course I did, you know that I asked you why many times but you would always say you would explain when the time is right. But Dad, no disrespect but now is not the right time for explanations and stories. I have to find Scorpion, Cordy is depending on me."

Xander turned to leave and came face to face with his mother who was carrying a plain oak chest. He watched in confusion as she placed the box into his hands and then went to stand behind her husband.

Xander scrutinised the box in his hands. In spite of the fact that it lacked any decoration he could tell it was exquisitely made and very old.

Looking up from his inspection Xander realised his father had resumed talking.

"We are all that is left of a proud and ancient ninja clan, as head of this family I hear by relinquish my role and name you champion of the Shirai Ryu clan and my future successor. Open the box and use its contents with honour, for now you are the Scorpion!"

Xander reverently opened the box and began to strip off his clothes so he could wear the body armour and uniform contained in the box. As he finished getting ready he saw that his mother had assembled a collection of weapons for him to take with him.

"Xander all the weapons here have been coated in a special chlorophyll mixture that will allow you to dust vampires with a scratch."

"Huh! How does that work I thought that it had to be wood to the heart, decapitation or a magical weapon to dust a vamp?"

"Did you ever wonder why wood was used to kill Vampires? NO? Plants get their energy from the sun using chlorophyll, the chemical that makes them green. When you stake a vampire you are inserting the sun's energy into its heart and so killing the demon. This mixture puts the suns energy into their blood and so kills them without the need for a heart shot. It takes a little longer than staking but the results are the same."

Arming himself with an assortment of weapons, Xander bowed to his parents before racing from the house and becoming one with the darkness.

Turning to the figure hidden by the shadows, Xander's parents bowed deeply.

"We have done as you asked, my Lord. The new Scorpion now hunts the Hellmouth. I must admit I fear for our son, he is still very young."

"If I was you I would worry for the demons, they have made a mistake in threatening his friends. He he he!"

And in a crackle of electricity the figure vanished.

Reaching the outside of the club, Xander pondered his best way of entering. Equipping his eagle claws he scaled the side of the building to the roof and after taking a few seconds to pick the lock on the skylight he entered the club.

Spiderlike he crawled across the ceiling and down into the enveloping shadows. Finding Cordelia he whispered his plan into her ear he handed her a dagger and then flowed back into the shadows to alert Cammy and finally Buffy.

"It seems saving you is becoming a habit!"

"Wha...?"

"Don't turn around, listen when I distract ugly over there, I need you to clear the way to the doors and get everyone safe. Can you do that?"

"Sure, it will be tough with only a stake but..."

"Here, take this."

Into her hand he pushed a wakazashi, a short sword cousin to the katana.

"Get ready!"

Watching the demon on the stage Scorpion inched closer through the shadows.

Baraka was getting impatient; jumping down into the scared crowd he grabbed a blonde by the hair and dragged her back on to the stage.

"Hey Blondie, fancy a poke? No? Well I do!"

Throwing her to the floor with a sinister smile, the demon extended one of his arm spikes and prepared to skewer his victim.

As the spike shot forward towards the cowering girl Scorpion exited the shadows at her side and parried it away from the now whimpering victim with his claws.

"You wanted me Demon?"

Ignoring his plaything the demon turned towards the ninja and started to laugh.

"This is what has you all scared, pitiful human in fancy pyjamas? Kill Him!"

Blocking the demons swing Scorpion aimed a kick to its face faltering as the retracting spike sliced into his forearm. Quickly changing his long range strategy, Scorpion stepped in close and dropped a smoke bomb.

The smoke being the sign she was waiting for Buffy charged towards the nearest vamp while Cammy threw her dagger at the vamp with the gun. The blade pierced his hand causing him to scream as his arm slowly started to turn to dust.

In the chaos Cordelia had gathered the rest of the girls together and was leading them towards the fire exit.

Cut, slash, parry, stab: every injury inflicted by this 'magic' sword she had been given caused the vamps she was fighting to dust. Buffy looked around for more vampires to try her new toy on. Seeing only two left she headed towards the exit they stood guard over.

As Cordelia stared at the vampire blocking her path, she thought she recognised him as an ex football player. 'In fact,' she thought, 'I think he once asked me out.'

The girls behind her watched in shock as Cordelia Chase, who moments ago had seemed so strong sank to her knees and started to cry.

"Pl...pl...please don't kill me!"

Swaggering over to the sobbing girl, the vampire laughed.

"Look at this, the great Queen C, on her knees begging me. Beg some more bitch!"

Swift as a snake, Cordelia drove the dagger between the gloating vamp's legs. Eyes dry and with a slight smile on her face Cordelia stood as he slowly dusted in agony as Cammy dispatched the remaining demonic obstacle. Seeing their exit there girls piled en mass to safety.

On the stage things where not looking so good for Scorpion. Fighting in close meant the demon couldn't use his spikes but every punch and block from the powerful demon took its toll.

"Clear!" The slayers voice echoed in the now almost deserted club.

Behind his mask Xander smiled and somersaulted away from the demon, out of range of his telescopic spikes. Letting his attention wander, Scorpion turned slightly towards the slayer in recognition of her cry.

Jumping at his foe's lapse in judgement, Baraka extended both spikes as he lunged in at the ninja hoping to skewer him and end his interference.

Waiting for his attack Scorpion parried both spikes out wide and embedded his foot into the monsters solar plexus, his foot talons eviscerating the demon as he withdrew his foot before he decapitated him with a swipe of his claws.

With a slight bow to the remaining females he stepped back into the shadows and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Buffy stormed into the library and threw a short sword down on to the oak table in the middle of the library.

"Giles this stupid magic sword is broken!"

"What do you mean?" The confused watcher replied as he thought to himself, 'what magic sword?'

"The one that Scorchio gave me to kill the vamps with, in the Bronze last night.

"Scorchio?"

"She means Scorpion, Giles." Cammy answered.

"Scorchio, Scorpion; anyway after the Bronze I decided to use it on patrol. It was fine at first dusting vamps with just a scratch but after a while it stopped working and some stupid vamp managed to rip my new top!"

"Maybe it only works for its owner, or only for a set period of time, or may be its powered by a spell." Willow babbled.

A resounding knock on the library door ended all the speculation. A ninja dressed like Scorpion but in blue entered carrying a scroll. Scanning the room as if searching for a particular person or threat, he eventually addressed the group.

"I am Sub-Zero, master of the Lin Keui and I am here to challenge the warrior known as Scorpion." His quiet yet commanding voice resonated around the library.

"Why come here?"

"Because I believe that he is in this room, after all three times he has come to the aid of the slayer, just like a good friend would. Besides to ensure that he turns up we have a friend of yours."

Ken stood up from his chair and approached,

"I am Ken Masters, National Karate Champion , blood brother to Ryu the wanderer and a student of the Shun Goku Satu style and master of the Shoryuken, I accept your..."

"Sit down!" The ninja his voice glacial, froze the watcher in his tracks.

"I have no quarrel with you, I seek to banish the fiend Scorpion before he can subvert your group to his evil schemes. The Gym, Midnight."

His message delivered he left the library and vanished into the shadows.

"Xander! They've captured Xander. We have to save him."

The Willow babbled was mostly undecipherable to all present in the moment of silence followed as they try to work it out.

Xander entered the library he was supposed to meet Cordy out front 10 minutes ago but she hadn't turned up.

"Xander!"

Willow noticing his entrance spent towards him his air arms outstretched to envelop him. Sidestepping the last possible second to avoid her embrace he turned to address the others missing the look of hurt on her face.

"What's up?"

After being briefed by Giles look of anger crossed his face coming to rest in his eyes.

"They've got Cordy. She was supposed to meet me outside 10 minutes ago. "

He turned to leave the library but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

He looked into Giles's concerned eyes and his trademark smile graced his lips with his eyes burnt with fury.

"I'm going to get Scorpion and rescue my girlfriend."

"If you know who he is and you have to tell me I mean us!" Willow exclaimed.

"I have to what? What makes you think I have to tell you anything?" Xander turned and stormed from the room.

Dinnertime found Buffy searching for Xander, finding him sitting under a tree in the quad she slowly approached.

"You hurt her you know, avoiding her hug before."

Looking up at the slayer, Xander patted of the glass beside him. Sitting down Buffy waited for a reply.

"I've known Willow a long time Buffy, and that is something that I know about her that you don't. Willow is a master manipulator. That look of hurt on her face when I avoided her was just for you. Counting on your anger she expected you to find me and start issuing orders demanding I apologise, knowing I would refuse and so widen the rift between us. By the way, why aren't you screaming at me?"

"Shouting wasn't getting me any answers and just left us both mad so I thought I'd try a change of tactics and talk."

Taking a close look at the Slayer and seeing the earnest expression on her face Xander thought about his answer.

"Ok something's for you to think about, did I ever like Angel? No. Did I ever hide the fact or pretend to like him to get closer to you? No. After you told me that you didn't think of me like that did I ever ask you out again or pester you? Be honest, was it you who thought I was jealous or was it Willow who implanted the idea?"

"I don't know, this is a lot to think about and take at face value."

"Believe me or not that's your choice, but do me a favour, when you see Willow tell her we argued. Tell her I asked you to think about what Angel would have wanted, would he wanted to be re-souled to find out he had hurt or even killed the girl he loves. Then listen ."

"What?"

"Listen to what she says, really listen because I can guarantee that it will still be all my fault for lying to you and now how it's just you and her forever."

Standing Xander looked at the quiet slayer.

"I do love you Buff, like a sister. I just don't like you very much at the moment."

Standing Buffy looked at the young man in front of her. He hadn't apologised for his lie nor had he tried to shift the blame for the act and yet he had given her a lot to think about.

"There's a meeting in the library after school to plan to save Cordelia."

Noticing the pain in his eyes, Buffy reached up and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, which was observed and noted by many.

"We will save her you know."

"I know Buff, I know."

The meeting in the library was yet to start. Ken, Cammy and Xander had still to arrive. Buffy had been strangely quiet since lunch and it was starting to bug the red haired witch.

"What's the matter Buffy?"

Deciding to put Xander's theory to the test, Buffy began to rant about how her and Xander had fought yet again and how he had brought up Angel's possible point of view. Willow was quick to respond, her face a mask of anger and sympathy but her eyes held a flash of satisfaction, victory?

"How would Xander know what Angel would have wanted, he hated him remember! Trying to use Angel's feelings for you to shift the blame is a low blow even for him. You could have held off Angelus till I had completed the spell and then you and Angel would be happy together. I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to him again, the lying traitorous ...!"

The sound of the library door opening halted her rant mid flow as Ken, Cammy and Xander entered the library.

Willow was glaring at him as he expected, Buffy stood slightly behind her offered a sad smile before nodding her head slowly and turning her back.

Using her military knowledge Cammy was the main voice in planning the rescue with any and all additions put forward by Xander being shot down and ridiculed by Willow, until the frustration became too much for him.

"There are only two problems with the plan. One these are ninja and so will be expecting and planned on sneakiness and secondly I won't be there to carry out my part."

"What?"

"What's the matter Xander too cowardly to help rescue your girlfriend? Well if you can't be bothered why should we?"

"I have to do something for Scorpion; it's the price for saving Cordy."

"And what is this price may I ask?" Cammy inquired, concerned that the ninja expected payment.

"The Xander Harris you know must die," he whispered and before anyone could stop him he left the library and vanished into the night.

Buffy hearing his whisper raced after him to stop him but was too late.


End file.
